King of Fools
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: What is Germany's day like with a flamboyant Italian?


**This is a Hetalia Fic from my old account. I kinda/sorta lost the password (and forgot the email) for my other account... This is Gerita, I ship them...**

* * *

><p>'First I awoke to Italy who was apparently sleeping naked next to me. It was not a big deal since he does this all the time. The trouble started when his brother barged in pissed off as ever, then carelessly throwing objects, I think I had a concussion. Soon Spain came in apologizing and took Romano away. The rest of the day was filled with touring around Berlin along with a lot of insults and too many hugs. And now we're here eating Italy's as usual delicious pasta and of course wurst.' Germany was pulled out of his thoughts as Italy poked his jawline with the head of a champagne bottle.<p>

"Ve~" The Italy pouted. "I can't get this open Luddy"

'So far it was a hectic day, at least it calmed down'. Italy was happily eating his pasta and wine, and his brother Romano stopped his tantrums and resorted to grumbling, for now; as for Spain, well he was being Spain. A loud thump along with a familiar laugh ruined Germany's wandering mind. 'Damn'

Prussia stormed in with his Kesesese ruining the peaceful dinner. "Hey, hey hey, the AWESOME me is here with beer, beer, more beer, and AWESOME movies." His red eyes gleamed with overjoy to show everyone the movies. "Did I mention I brought BEER?"

"Aw great, its that pink eyed bastard!" Romano got up and threw his unfinished plate at Prussia. "Get the hell out, no one needs the so called 'unawesome' you here!"

'aww great another fit, just what I needed' Germany was ready to kick everyone out with brute force.

An argument erupted.

"You're unawesome."

"Shut up already!"

"Can't I'm too awesome."

"YOU ARE NOT AWESOME"

"I'm too awesome!"

"Romano please let Prussia win this one, and come and help me finish my food."

"Quiet down tomato bastard."

"Ha, the awesome Prussia has won."

"Go to hell"

"Can't. I'm too awesome. The devil himself told me that I'm too awesome for his throne."

"Fretello please wi-"

"Mr. stupid bastard!"

"That's Mr. Awesome!"

"OKAY EVERYONE BESIDES ITALY GET OUT!" Dinner was over. Germany slumped back in his chair while everyone got up cursing. Prussia somehow got competitive with Spain to race him to a bar; thankfully it was located across town.

Italy was saying goodnight to his brother and apologizing. "You're going to stay here with that potato eating bastard?"

"I'm spending the night with Germany! Ve~!" Italy put Romano in a suffocating hug. "I'll see you and Antonio this weekend!"

"Great now I'm stuck with that tomato bastard!" Romano's voice trailed off into the distance where the other two eagerly waited for their race to start.

…oOo…

"Hey… um Italy I was wondering." Italy happily put his gaze to Germany's sky blues. "Would you like to watch these movies my Bruder left behind?"

"Ve~" Italy leapt up and ran to squeeze Germany "Okay! Which one would you like to watch Luggy?" Italy's auburn hair smelled like he uses a pasta shampoo.

"You probably won't like it, but its called 'Dead Snow', I'm sure Gilbert tried to force you to watch it a few times." The memory of Prussia laughing at Italy crying through duct-tape and rope wasn't a great sight. Germany tightens his arms when Italy whimpered. "Uh, but you could choose a different movie if you like! I-I'm sorry, I just have not yet seen that movie, and um-"

Kissing Germany's nose, Italy looked frightened "As long as you're there to hold when the scary part shows, we'll watch it."

* * *

><p><strong>This is unedited. so its the same as the other fic. I hope anyone enjoyed this repost of my FLUFF, and hopefully it won't cause a ruckus. I forgot my email and password to my other account.<strong>

**'And the Sky is Deeper than a Dream' is up for adoption. I can't continue it. That story is going nowhere. PM me if you have any questions about that particular fic. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
